Beautiful! Green! BEASTS of Konoha
by Serena-Chan
Summary: All Neji wanted to do was train! But due to the immature behavior of hanabi, hinata ,Tenten, and Naruto he finds himself in a situation he never wanted to be in. Oh Hiashi, you devil...


"HA ha ha! No. no. no….."

_"UGH!" _Neji grunted as he shot an aggravated glare towards the main house. He had been outside sparing with Tenten and Lee since 9, but as the day wore on he couldn't concentrate. For the past 30 minutes , fits of laughter would break out loudly from the main house.

Neji _liked_ Naruto well enough, and even more so he respected him. That's why he didn't mind so much that he had finally took notice, and began to express an interest in his cousin. However, on days like this where he really needed to concentrate and improve his techniques the two were to much to handle.

"AHAHAHHAH! No! Ok. Ok. How about…"

"Hehehe…Naruto-kun."

_"Uhh…" _Neji sighed. It was good to hear Hinata laugh, or well giggle. That was something he wasn't used to, but he really had needed this day to train and train hard. He had suggested to Tenten and Lee that they train at the compound today because their was very little chance of them being disturbed . Lately there'd been rumors of Sound Nin activity near Konoha which only excited Neji and Lee but Tsunande had ordered that no-one leave the village unnecessarily.

"OK! OK! what about …"

_Tenten? _Lee had left a while ago because him and Gai were going to take a 200 lap rock-carrying race around the village, so, as was standard procedure, him and Tenten remained to train. A while ago she went in search of the bathroom, that had been at least 15 minutes ago… Neji knew girls took a while with those… _things_. But now it sounded like she had abandoned training to join in whatever Naruto and Hinata were up too.

Whatever. The jounin tossed his sweat laden hair from his face. He'd continue practicing by himself

"OH GOD NOO!" Tenten's voice rang out and Naruto's boisterous and Hinata's quiet laughter followed. Neji winced as again, he broke his kata. He was getting into stance again when a door slid sharply opened and little Hanabi stormed across the courtyard giving Neji a '_what the hell are they doing_' look, and proceeding towards the main house dinning area. '_Oh Kami.' _Years of being the favorite had left Hanabi somewhat of a, well, brat. Neji wasn't the least bit surprised when he heard her voice clear as day yell out "What the HELL is so funny ! I was Napping! Learn some goddamn manners!"

And all was quiet.

Neji shook his head as a smirk graced his face. Silence. He took a deep breath as he brought his hands in front of chest and prepared to start running through his stances from the beginning. In his head he spoke the steps as he took them, _'right foot cross left, right hand forward left hand do-'_

"OH. MY. GAWWWWWWWWWWD! AHAHAHAHH

"AHAH"

"AH ha ha haa AHAHAHAH"

"WAIT. WAIT! I GOT A BETTER ONE!"

That did it! Neji slammed down the towel he had hung over his shoulder to wipe away the sweat dripping from his face on this hot summer day and stormed towards the house following the unbelievably loud voice of Hanabi. Down the hall, turning right, then left, through another corridor arriving at the dinning area of the main house, he placed his hand on the door as he prepared to slide it open but then he heard Naruto's voice,

"Hey! Hey! hee hee. What about… Ne-ji?"

"HAHA. He would never!" Hanabi chimed in with a devious little laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAH Neji!" Tenten's laughter filled the air. "Hey, I wouldn't mind that so much actually."

"Ewww. I would." Hanabi responded

"NEJI NISSAN!" it was Hinata, little quiet shy Hinata, who was laughing loud now.

Neji flung the door open and winced at the loud laughter coming from the four nin's within. Naruto was on his stomach in laugher. Ten-ten had her head thrown back, as joyous sobs sprang from her lips. Hinata was red covering her mouth trying to keep from laughing loudly, while tears streamed down her face, and Hanabi held her stomach as her pale complection too gained a little color.

"Can't you just see him pickin a wedgie out of his ass cheek ?" The youngest Hyuga imitated the action for extra effect causing everyone to laugh out louder…until Neji spoke up. Apparently his dramatic entrance attempt hadn't grabbed their attention.

"What the hell is so funny, and why did I hear my name a few moments ago?"

Everyone stopped laughing as they looked up to see a sweaty enraged Neji with a pair of pissed white eyes glaring down on them.

"Nii- Nii Nissan!" Hinata broke out between quiet giggles. Hanabi jumped up and grabbed Neji by the hand pushing him into the room and closing the sliding door shut behind him.

"Are we being to loud?" she asked sweetly as the ninjas seated around the large wooden table of the main's houses dining room broke into laughter again. Neji made a face of confusion before heading back towards the door.

"No. no! Sit down Nissan" Hanabi spoke blocking him from leaving .

"Sorry for disturbing you training." Hinata broke in "and stealing your teammate, demo, well, Naruto thought it would be really funny to play this game you see, and-"

"I THINK IT IS REALLY FUNNY!" the blonde chimed in. "Listen Listen, before I left one day to go get Tsunande-bachan with Ero-Sennin, Gai sensei, he gave me, ha ha, He gave me, ha ha,"

"Your gonna love this…" Tenten nodded at him as though encouraging him to join in on their overly festive laughter.

"He gave me one of those green onezy, haaha, suits, to hahaha, to train in!" Neji's face contorted into one of disgust.

"Ew," The boy replied in a less than humorous tone. "That's disgusting and it's not even that funny. And what does that have to do with me?"

"Well you see," Tenten broke in "We were picturing what other people would look like in the suit, and well, it's just really funny to imagine."

"Tenten, how old are you now? You other three too , even you Hanabi! Your to mature to sit in here laughing about stupid things like Gai-sensei's fashion tastes. Tenten if your done _acting_ like your _ten_ maybe you would like to return to training? I'll be in the court yard." Neji headed towards the door again pushing Hanabi aside while Hinata and Tenten hung their heads in shame. Naruto however had been giving him a _'get off your high horse' _look when he saw it. As Neji placed a hand on the door to slide it open he began to shake slightly causing the hyperactive blonde to jump up.

"Hey! I know we were being kind of loud but it's no reason to be so pissed that you start shaking n' stuff!" But the Hyuga only began to shake further then they heard it,

"Ah ha…Ah ha ha….Ahaa ha hahaha….AHAHAHAAHHAAHAH….AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

The four nin's stared at him in shock, for none of them had ever heard Neji laugh, well not in a loud boisterous manner. Tenten spoke up first ,

"Neji…are you ok?" Hanabi who had been standing near Neji by the door patted his back.

"Nissan?"

"Cant you picture it! Hiashi-sama in that ridiculous, haha, green get up! With orange leg warmers and everything!"

"SPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRR" Green tea spewed from Hinata mouth across the smooth pristine table causing Naruto to laugh even harder. In picturing her father in the green onesy , Hanabi had fallen again to the floor in laughter and Tenten chuckled in disbelief.

"I peed a little!" Hanabi yelled out through laughter. At that very moment the door again flung open and an enraged Hyuga Hiashi stood before his children and their friends.

"WHAT do you all find SO insatiably HUMOUROUS that you have disrupted more than HALF of this house hold ? Several elders have recently knocked on my office door to question me on what all the commotion from the dinning room is! EXPLAIN TO ME!" Hiashi elevated his voice silencing the remaining laughter.

Hiashi began to look around the room, placing each ninja under his scrutinizing gaze. First his eyes fell on the nine tails boy, but Naruto quickly turned around to keep from looking at the man as he rocked back and forth to contain his laughter. When he moved on to Tenten, she didn't find it so funny and looked down, scratching the back of her head. Coming back towards Neji, the young Hyuga closed his eyes and tucked his lips into his mouth as he strove to gain his composure. Hiashi shook his head disappointed that Neji of all people would partake in such skylarkings. When his gaze fell on Hanabi Hiashi spoke her name questioningly.

" Hanabi?"

"Well, Tou-san," she began but only broke further into laughter and sprang from the floor. Hanabi, who really had peed a little, made a b-line passed her father bursting further into laugher and slammed the door to the nearest bathroom.

Hiashi was annoyed, highly, but then he spotted the weak link in their little funny chain. Hinata. She was so red, she just shook and shook and shook laughing inwardly. Hinata and him had been bit by bit regaining something that resembled a father daughter relationship, and hell he was even considering reinstating her as heir to the clan. As smoothly as things had been between them she would not want to disappoint her Otosaun.

"Hinata?" he spoke, a touch of annoyance in his voice as he made his way towards her. The girl in response rapped her arms tightly around herself as if to better compose herself. "Hinata…." the stern Hyuga now bent down next to her, dangerously close to the side of her face. "What's. So. Funny.?"

"Umm haha nothi-" BAM Hiashi hand met the hard wood table.

"Don't you DARE lie to your father-"

"Hey! Don't yell at Hina-"

"Silence!" Naruto frowned at the man but since he had only barely been tolerating him "loitering" as Hiashi had said to Jiraiya, about his daughter he closed his mouth.

"Well…To-Tou-san, We…I… well…. you see," Neji cut in feeling sorry for his little cousin. Him and Hiashi got along pretty well these days, so he figured it would be less pathetic sounding coming from him.

"They were joking around about Gai-sensei's suit, and they just thought it would be really funny to imagine what other people would look like in it. That's all." Hiashi looked around the room puzzled at the chunin and jounin.

"Sorry Tou-san for-"

"Oh! You should be sorry! You two especially!" he said pointing towards Neji then Tenten. "In my day, we never would have even considered mocking our Sensei's! Maito Gai is an excellent jounin of Konoha! And the last time I checked none of you could match his skills. Could you?"

The four were silent.

"COULD YOU!"

"I'd take a shot at-"

"NARUTO!" Tenten whisper/yelled. Two dejected "no sirs" and "no Tou-san" were his answer. Naruto didn't say anything.

"All of you get to the court yard while I decide your punishment."

"Hey I don't live here!" Naruto chimed in.

"Me either!" Tenten added "Come on Naruto, let's just-"

"GET TO THE COURT YARD!" The four quickly scrambled out. As Hiashi cried out for Hanabi.

---

Later that day…

---

"I am not going out there like this."

"You find it so funny, let's see what the other villagers think?"

"No." Neji refused.

"Neji." Hiashi raised his hand "Go."

"Ahh! Your really gonna make the Hyuga daughters be seen like this?" Hanabi questioned looking from Hinata and herself to Hiashi.

"This is ridiculous." Tenten stretched the green spandex material a few times watching as it sprung back against her skin

"Hey! Hey! Hinata-chan, you look good in it!" Naruto winked giving the girl a lecherous smile, causing Hiashi to yell,

"Hinata go get a sweater… And get your sister and Tenten one too!"

"Sai's gonna mock my penis!" Naruto cried as he realized how tight exactly the suit was.

"GO!"

As the five young ninja's marched out of the Hyuga compound, Hiashi could no longer contain the laugh he had been holding in. Neji turned giving him a contemptible look but the clan leader only cleared his throat and returned the stare.

"You all look GREAT. Youth is strong in the five of you! Once you experience the pure comfort and unquestionable power of being a Beautiful Green Beast, you will **never** go back. READY LEE?"

"Hai Sensei!"

"FALL OUT GANG!"

As Neji bent over to pick up his 100pound rock, he looked solemnly at his cousins , teammates, and friend in front of him. If he looked half as ridiculous as they did in green spandex, he would do himself a favor and ask Hiashi to activate the seal when he got back.

"Shall we sing as we march?" Gai called out.

"NO!" five voices responded

"HAI SENSEI!" As Gai and Lee began singing the national anthem of Konoha village, Hinata blushed furiously at the looks given to the group by passer-bys. Hanabi scowled the whole way. Tenten had let down her long brown hair to hide her face from the villagers, and Naruto tried to follow suit, hiding his face behind his rock. However, when a few girls began to comment on how sexy he and Neji were his walk turned into a rather proud strut… until he passed Sai painting in a nearby tree.

'_Idiots.' _Neji sighed. But he did have to admit he felt more aware of each muscle in his body as he walked through the village on their 100 lap rock walk. He secretly reveled in the feel of the spandex massaging his sore muscles, and it did seem like he could feel his chakra rejoicing in it. _'The stretch of it, the feel of it!' _

From that day forth, late at night, when all Hyuga manner was sleeping, Neji would sneak out to the training grounds, camouflaged against the green leafs of Konoha and train in the woods.

To think all this time, green spandex weren't so bad.

---

Yea I was smoking that crack again…

R&R please!


End file.
